Some fluid flow systems, such as natural gas or crude oil distribution networks or processing plant and refinery piping systems (hereinafter piping system), require periodic maintenance that includes flushing of the piping system in which globe valves are installed. For example, a portion of a piping system that includes one or more valves may be drained and flushed prior to repair and/or after a repair to a portion of that piping system. In such circumstances, flushing of the system may include flushing one or more of the valves in the system. Since these valves can be damaged by the flushing process (e.g., by the high pressure flow of contaminants through the valves), the valves can be prepared prior to flushing such that internal components of the valves are either removed or protected. A variety of globe valves exist with different configurations, such as size of the nominal internal diameter of the valve inlet and exit (e.g., 4 inch, 6 inch, 8 inch, etc.), nominal pressure rating (ANSI 600#, 900#, 1500# etc.), all of which affect the configuration of the valve's internal cavities, bolt patterns securing the actuator assemblies, and the like, thus requiring different prior art equipment customized for each valve to replace the internal components of the valves, protect the interior surfaces of the valves, and seal the internal cavities of the valves from the surrounding environment.